


Human Nature

by Blue_Mistfall



Series: Gem YouTuber AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amateur Research, Breaking in (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall
Summary: The Jim Twins are up to a new research, but the problem is that their logic is... inhumane at least.
Series: Gem YouTuber AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643341
Kudos: 6





	Human Nature

Humans were soooooo interesting. Just like Gems, but so much more... complex. Two Opals, calling themselves the Jim Twins, shared this thought while staring at a small form with its arms and legs thrown around.  
"If they don't have gems, then where is their core?" Cameraman Jim, CJ, mused, watching Felix's chest rise and fall in the rhythm of his soft breathing.  
"Maybe here," Reporter Jim, RJ, supposed and pointed at his head. "It's where their thinking core is, right?"  
"I-I-I still don't think it's a good idea." Snowflake Obsidian, aka Eric, began shuffling his prosthetic feet that Edward and Schneep had made for him. "We basically broke into a human house, and wh-who would like that?"  
"We're not going to steal anything except for some information," CJ assured and stared at Felix again. What he and his brother did not understand was this strange state - some kind of a trance, they thought. All the life functions like breathing (they had already learned what it was for) and moving, although slowed down, remained, but it was still odd.  
Felix murmured something under his nose, and his eyes moved under his eyelids.  
"Know what, CJ? I think if they do not have gems, like we do, then their whole bodies are their gems," RJ supposed. "Look, our gems can crack, and their bodies can be hurt..."  
"Yes," CJ replied. "I mean, if we can be shattered, then what is their vulnerable point?"  
"S-stop it," Eric asked.  
"I'm not gonna kill anybody, Eric! I mean... I'm just curious. What if I see a wounded human and don't know what to do?"  
CJ's hand hovered over Felix, as if he was 'collecting energy' like a shaman, stopped over his torso and lowered onto it.  
"What's there?" RJ asked.  
"I think it's here," CJ replied. "It's like a small engine. Never stopping. This should be the core..."  
Rhythmic thumping under his palm rapidly sped up, and Felix sat, squinting at the intruders, but, thankfully, not shouting alarm.  
"Ah, those are just you geeks," he grumbled and yawned. "What are you three doing here?"  
"I-I-I told them not to break in, b-but they wouldn't listen," Eric explained.  
It took Felix a minute or two to recall the 'human nature research' that the Jims had been discussing a few days ago. How could he possibly have known that it would trace to acting practically as burglars? But then it occurred to him that those two were not only mischief makers, but aliens as well. Their logic was naturally different from human logic.  
"Felix? What's going on? Are you awake?"  
Felix froze: they got it in the neck! But the twins proved that their logic was different from human once again: they vanished with a 'poof' sound, having left two comma-shaped gems on the floor. Only they were capable of such ideas, as the human logic still hadn't possessed them completely (and it never would). Eric, on the contrary, acted more human-like: crawled into a dark corner, where his grey skin with ashy and white spots made him almost invisible in this dim atmosphere.  
"It's okay, Mom, I just... had a strange dream," Felix blabbed, not caring if it sounded persuasive or not.  
"Are you sure? It seemed to me that I've heard voices."  
"Really?" Felix pretended to be surprised. "I mean... it's the second floor, and I don't think there are such long-legged burglars..." Of course, the Jims were capable of climbing anything and anywhere (another question is how they had got footless and clumsy Eric here... wait a second, they could've fused into Mega-Jim), but why would he tell that?  
"And what has fallen?"  
Jims' gems, Felix angrily thought.  
"I may have knocked something off the bed-table," he lied again. "Must've been a reeeeeaaaaaally strange dream."  
Only five minutes later, when he was left alone (almost) and it had fallen silent again, Eric soundlessly got out of his hiding place and the discarded comma-shaped opals released their holders again.  
"See? See what could've happened?" Felix reprimanded the Jims. "My parents know that I'm friends with certain oddballs, like Robbie, but they have no idea that they're aliens!"  
"Well, you wouldn't have agreed to be the subject of our research," RJ snapped. "We've seen all those human anatomy books, but pictures are not enough."  
"So you two just wanted to dissect me?!"  
"Of course not! We only wanted to research your... your 'sleep'. It's so strange. We don't need it, and you do..."  
"You just haven't tried it," Felix replied, calming down a bit: if it all had been just for curiosity, then it wasn't the worst option. "And why did you bring Eric?"  
"In case you got hurt," CJ explained. "He's quite a healer."  
"That's considerate of you, but now I want to go to sleep again and you'd better get out of here... Listen, if you want to continue your research so much, I can help you during the weekend," Felix suggested. "It should go on just fine... if, of course, you do not want to get my heart out of me."  
"So that's what you call heart," CJ assumed. "That little engine in you."  
"Erm, yes," Felix nodded.  
"How can it be broken if it never stops?"  
Felix sighed. This night was promising to remain sleepless.


End file.
